gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Murdoc/Gallery
Life Before Gorillaz 18922e5cfa2f45bdba7806ec82516794.png|Infant Murdoc in a carriage 2f7365b2f9834951bad24ad4248da987.png|Juvenile Murdoc in his school attire Sebastian Jacob Niccals and Murdoc.png|Murdoc and his father, Sebastian Jacob Niccals. 47194186ce9242d48f7334ba979c2975.png|A flyer (c.1994) featuring Murdoc's previous band, Murdoc's Burning Sensations Gorilla original lineup s.jpg|A pre broken nose Murdoc with the original Gorilla line up. Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today Gorillaz Tomorrow Comes Today.gif AllGorillazTCT.png CityGorillazTCT.png Murdoc Tomorrow Comes Today.gif Clint Eastwood Murdoc Clint Eastwood.gif|Murdoc in the Clint Eastwood music video. Murdoc Clint Eastwood 2.gif 0FFB4CC0-637D-41F9-8056-ECF1D094CA4E.jpeg Murdoc.gif 19-2000 DA9F799D-1113-45E1-B727-9283917D77DC.png 1CD15254-6BFA-41E9-9A85-0DAE9188D61A.png 2-D, 19-200.gif E4EE7AFA-C360-4D5B-8527-4E0CDBB7F876.png CE5888E6-D48F-4668-81A2-1CEC052F9F8E.png Murdoc 19-2000.gif 19-2000 Aftermath.gif Rock The House Murdoc rock the house.jpg|Murdoc in Rock the House. Rock the House Gorillaz 3.gif Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 1.10.23 PM.png Murdoc's Rock The House .gif 23DD722D-76F5-44A1-B649-D44DE6C2C4A4.png RTH1.png RTH2.png RTHmurdylegs.png RTH3.png Rock the House Gorillaz.gif G-Bitez The Eel A48BAC5C-B594-4DE5-8244-15DF4913EAD8.jpeg TheEEl3.png TheEEl2.png TheEEl1.png Fancy Dress C4C82E2B-A2E7-4994-8697-EA20A156AD80.png 9121DAB0-F6EA-4C45-8A98-C6D539EF5949.jpeg Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived murdoc1.jpg 1791777C-AEBA-4A67-8511-0058FA50C2B9.jpeg B412022F-6E6A-4D36-87E5-54411F9CF3E8.jpeg Game Of Death FBC085D8-46C3-40BB-B59C-D39F327C1E58.jpeg CEFC250E-184C-45E5-B6B9-AF2E226EEE4B.jpeg 3983F484-62F7-401D-8E8E-86D79FF71048.jpeg BD44DF14-3D48-456C-A02F-67D1F34BBBFE.jpeg 43596868-59A5-486B-B616-0C622BC755CA.jpeg Official Art gorillaz phase 1 lineup.jpg|The Phase 1 Band Portrait Phase 1 Murdoc portrait.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared in phase 1. murdoc niccals phase 1.jpg|Murdoc phase 1. images-4.jpg|Murdoc on the G-Sides cover art YoudontmesswiththeMurdoc.jpg|Comic strip featuring Jamie Hewlett Damon & Jamie Phase 1.jpg|Holding Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn hostage. Murdoc - Hello America.png|Murdoc in the "Hello America" video Tumblr m3ngs9dL581qa1n7vo1 500.jpg Noodle and Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 1.jpg Niccals phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 2.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 3.jpg Phase 1 Murdoc.jpg Rock the House Murdoc Aftermath.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz art (2).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (4).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (2).jpg Gorillaz Phase 1Cover.jpg Gorillaz 2002.png Full-size-gorillaz-wallpaper-19-WTG3059757.jpg 2-D's cigarrete.jpg Gorillaz 19-2000.png Phase 1 Band gathering.jpg Front Page Gorillaz.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz.gif Gorillaz-Photos.jpg Mouthful Apes.jpg Scythe Band.jpg Phase 2 Feel Good Inc. Murdoc Feel Good Inc.gif|Murdoc in Feel Good Inc. Murdoc Feel Good Inc (2).gif Murdoc Feel Good Inc..gif Murdoc_showing_off_in_Feel_Good_Inc.png FGINC3.png FGINC2.png FGINC1.png Feel Good Inc. Murdoc (2).gif Feel Inc Good's Murdoc.gif DARE Murdoc in bed with Shaun.png|Murdoc in bed with Shaun Ryder Murdoc gasping and panting after his nightmare in DARE.png|Murdoc waking up from the nightmare. Dirty Harry Noodle & Murdoc Dirty Harry.gif Image3.png Gorillaz Dirty Harry.gif Murdoc Dirty Harry.gif Murdoc & 2-Dirty Harry.gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 2.jpg|The Phase 2 Band Portrait The King.jpg 240px-Gorillaz band photo.jpg murdoc demon days.jpg|Murdoc as he appeared on the Demon Days album cover. murdoc demon days 2.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days. muddytoy.jpg|Murdoc's Phase 2 figurine 5cca7d84-9520-4604-9eb5-791da7a291be.jpg Gorillaz Phase 2 (1).jpg Slip him some tongue.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz art.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz (2).jpeg Gorillaz-Noodle.png Gorillaz-4de1197a61f4e.jpg Gorillaz Cover Phase 2.jpg Gorillaz Cash for Questions.jpg Phase 2 Band gathering.png Murdoc's pray.jpg Squad goals.jpg Selfie Gang shot.jpg Maxim Magazine Murdoc.jpg|Murdoc's interview in Maxim Magazine. Creating....jpg Maxim Magazine Gorillaz 2.jpg 4 apes by Gorillaz.jpg Phase 3 Stylo murdoc stylo.jpg On Melancholy Hill murdoc on melancholy hill.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.34.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.30.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.33.35 PM.png Murdoc Sighting.gif Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.32.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 7.30.54 PM.png Murdoc On Melancholy Hill 2.gif Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill .gif|Murdoc, Cyborg Noodle, and 2-D arriving at Plastic Beach. Rhinestone Eyes b7e4da2fb76cf5208eaed38622574a13.jpg DoYaThing Gorillaz-Do-Ya-Thing.jpg|Murdoc on the DoYaThing album cover. Doyathing5.png Murdoc Do Ya Thing (2).gif Do Ya Thing' Comic.gif 2-Do Ya Thing 4.gif 2-Do Ya Thing Converse Smack.gif Murdoc Do Ya Thing.gif Do Ya Thing Storyboard 2 (2).gif Official Art Gorillaz Phase 3 Portrait.jpg Plastic_beach_groupe.jpg murdoc phase 3.jpg 292340_1709721197_255621_7452823_n.jpg|Promotional art for Plastic Beach Murdoc ride.gif 8b4a1d38-dbb7-4610-a337-dc6402814015.jpg 83e7e3b9-4157-44bb-9257-43001531e3a6.jpg 652dc3db-8057-4a13-ad6c-cf37b62fb5c4.jpg 0a58e43b-14b3-4f4c-811a-f27495047bb9.png 59089 1192053617384 1709721197 389012 3167402 n.jpg|Murdoc, 2-D and Cyborg Noodle. E93bf9cc-65c5-472a-a46a-bfe850e4728c.jpg Tumblr o9wtcgWBKt1u9e5leo1 1280.png Tumblr nj49rvWMHJ1u9e5leo2 r1 1280.jpg Stylo official art.jpg Group.jpg Plastic Beach cast.jpg Taking a piss by Murdoc.jpg|Taking a leak. Murdoc close up (1).jpg HewllGorillazsketch (3).png Phase 4 Saturnz Barz Murdoc 12-16 Mr. Bombastic.jpg|Murdoc in concept art for Saturnz Barz Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif 52E5CF68-E201-4AF0-8A47-C467EB82CB83.png Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.57.23 PM.png 1F68A066-FCCF-40DE-82C8-30C72DDFD3A0.jpeg 446A6961-F604-40F7-A3CE-2A68C4834FC1.jpeg BEF4B05F-8E00-4A2F-B085-3254DBE998BA.jpeg 14DA0EAF-D974-462F-B12A-6CFBC161C93D.jpeg Braz Murdoc.gif Strobelite Murdoc in Strobelite.gif 51891DAF-2407-4307-A77E-734E29D799F9.png 3A64C6F8-D9E9-46A6-B44D-1E6D8C6FE070.png 107D41A6-3679-45C0-B751-EC6E303702EB.png 99A6397A-470C-4F34-9CCF-67A04F312F02.jpeg F92A450E-43D2-4F0C-AC50-986F1783FABB.jpeg Official Art Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg Gorillaz-1440x1440.jpeg GORILLAZ LIVE.gif Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|Murdoc and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK. Gorillaz G Magazine.JPG Gorillaz in front of Demon Days board.jpg|Promotional poster for Demon Dayz Festival Q mag.jpg Tumblr nxigfhawJJ1r9clwqo1 1280.jpg|One of the first Phase 4 preview images Murdoc2015.jpg|Murdoc with a pompadour Murdoc bass.jpeg Murdoc2016.jpg Murdoc phase 4 (& 2-D's hair & shoulder).jpeg Murdoc phase 4 preview.jpeg|Murdoc phase 4 preview. Murdoc phase 4 sketch.jpeg|Murdoc phase 4 sketch. Murdoc chest.jpeg Dr Mudz.jpeg Murdocwithanicelight.jpg Murdoc Niccals phase 4--5/23/16.jpeg Murdoc phase 4 - 5/23/16.jpeg Murdoc phase 4 - 5/19/16.jpeg Murdoc & Noodle phase 4.jpeg|Murdoc & Noodle. MurdocOctober.jpg Murdoc2.jpg 14719284_184389172004127_3966862039745298432_n.jpg Murdoc 12-16 Raggedy.jpg 4317murdoc.jpg 4317murdoc2.jpg DkzpTqrW0AAciMj.jpg Dk03wo0XgAEWP46.jpg SONOS.jpg Murdoc on tour.PNG Gorillaz's Life Is Beautiful Festival 2017.PNG Murdoc in backstage.PNG Gorillaz's Q magazine.PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (2).PNG Murdoc close up (2).jpg HewllMurdocsketch.jpg Group drawing.jpg Cruising.jpg Phase 5 2018 Brit Awards 1527765180249-Murdoc-Brits-jpeg.jpeg|Prior to receiving his black eye. Official Art MurdocP5.jpg|Murdoc in prison. InjuredMurdoc.jpeg|Murdoc has been injured. 666.jpg Dk0TbqLWwAAWx76.jpg|In his jail cell while his eye gets better. Murdoc's Yak.jpg|Murdoc on Madge his pet yak after escaping prison. Pic12323155485666445435465.png|His return when Ace was taken. House of Paradise.jpg|House of Paradise Category:Gallery pages Category:Murdoc Niccals